Heartbreakingly Beautiful
by Plume224
Summary: " Tu es à moi. Je retins mon souffle, attendant de me réveiller, attendant que ce cauchemar s'évapore, mais elle hocha lentement la tête, confirmant qu'il disait vrai." Ron avait été trop occupé pour réaliser qu'il avait été remplacé...jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. -Traduction- Rated M
**Heartbreakingly Beautiful**

 _ **Hey ! Je poste aujourd'hui une nouvelle traduction. Il s'agit de la traduction de Heartbreakingly Beautiful, écrit à l'origine par InLoveWithDraco13 qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à traduire son histoire. Cet OS est assez différent de la fiction que j'ai écrire et de ce que j'ai déjà pu traduire par le passé mais je l'ai trouvé assez sympa et je suis dit : « Ma grosse, il faut que tu partages cette histoire avec ceux qui ne pourront pas lire l'original. » Sur ce, je vous laisse le lire et je précise aussi que si vous être un minimum sensible, vous feriez mieux de passer votre chemin (bon, c'est pas non plus très…hard.). A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224.**_

J'aurais voulu que quelqu'un m'arrête. Mais il était désormais impossible de faire marche arrière.

« Ron, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose ce soir ? Nous n'avons rien fait depuis tellement longtemps. »

Je la repoussai comme à chaque fois que j'étais en pleine partie d'échec version sorciers. Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais des montagnes de devoirs à faire chaque après-midi avec en plus de l'entrainement de Quidditch presque tous les soirs, et ce n'était définitivement pas ma faute si j'avais besoin de passer un moment entre hommes avec Harry.

« Ron ? demanda-t-elle. Tu m'écoutes ? »

Je roulai des yeux à Harry. « Oui Hermione, je t'ai entendu mais il se trouve que je suis occupé en ce moment. Je te revaudrai ça demain. » C'est avec cela que je la rejetai.

Je suppose que j'étais trop stupide pour remarquer à quel point cette facette de moi, à ne pas avoir assez de temps pour elle, à moins d'avoir besoin de son aide pour un devoir, l'avait finalement épuisée. Elle arrêta de me demander de trainer avec elle et je fus visiblement un trop gros con pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pire même, ce fut Harry qui me le fit remarquer, en me disant qu'il se comportait plus comme un petit-ami que moi envers Hermione.

« Si tu veux rester avec elle, tu as un sérieux boulot à faire mec. La façon dont tu la traite, ça ne va pas du tout. »

Cela me fit peur, alors je pris une bonne résolution. J'allais passer autant de temps avec elle que je le pourrais. J'espérai que cela soit suffisant. Elle semblait méfiante et suspicieuse à propos de mes efforts, convaincue que j'attendais seulement quelque chose d'elle, mais elle l'admit un peu. Les choses allaient revenir à la normale…Mais au final, je n'avais juste pas le temps ! Vous ne comprenez pas le nombre de choses sur lesquelles je devais me concentrer. Ce n'était pas ma faute si je me souvenais, juste après que nous ayons fait l'amour, que j'avais besoin de finir un devoir de potion particulièrement difficile, et aussi de copier ses notes.

Alors, cela arriva. Tout changea en l'espace de deux semaines. Doucement mais sûrement, Hermione n'était plus, et bien, Hermione. Elle laissa quatre fois ses devoir de côté jusqu'à la dernière nuit avant la date où l'on devait les rendre. Elle souriait beaucoup plus souvent, et elle ignorait fondamentalement mon existence.

« Waouh ! » me fit remarquer ma propre sœur à la fin de ces deux longues, déroutantes, semaines. « Hermione te donne finalement ce que tu mérites. »

C'était un vendredi après-midi, et je réalisai que j'avais presque totalement perdu Hermione en tant que petite-amis et amie.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Toutes mes autres activités pouvaient bien attendre que je passe du temps avec elle. Pourquoi m'en rendais-je compte seulement maintenant ?

« Parce qu'elle ne supporte plus tes conneries. » me sermonna Harry.

« Mais elle ne semble plus être elle-même…qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe ? » lui demandai-je désespérément.

« Je ne sais pas, mais quel que soit ce qui la rend heureuse, de toute évidence ce n'est pas toi. Si tu te soucis d'elle, tu ferais mieux d'agir ce soir. Plus tard…ce sera une cause perdue. »

Cela me terrifia. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais la pousser à bout comme cela. Je me précipitai vers mon dortoir et griffonnai, avec mon écriture large et bâclée, une lettre, lui demandant de me rejoindre dans la tour d'astronomie à minuit pour que nous puissions parler. Je me dirigeai vers la volière afin d'envoyer ma lettre avec l'un des hiboux de l'école. Je poussai la porte pour l'ouvrir, perdu dans mes pensées, la tête baissée et rentrai tout droit dans quelqu'un. Cela me sortit de mes pensées. Je levai la tête, nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

« Regarde où tu vas Weasmoche. »

« Dégage la fouine. » Le blond me lança un regard furieux avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait montrer avec ses yeux gris. Il le masqua rapidement à l'aide un rictus et avança vers l'encadrement de la porte, me bloquant le passage.

« On envoie une lettre à sa _petite-amie_? » me nargua-t-il, m'arrachant le parchemin des mains, qui tremblaient de rage, et le lut. A voix haute. « Chère Hermione, s'il te plait, pardonne moi ces deux dernières semaines, je sais que j'ai été un petit-ami horrible, s'il te plait, rejoins moi en haut de la tour d'astronomie à minuit et laisse-moi - »

Je lui arrachai le papier des mains et le poussai en dehors de mon chemin. « Mon dieu, tu es pathétique Weasmoche, ce n'est même pas lisible, tes parents ne peuvent pas t'apprendre à écrire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Malefoy, personne ne t'a jamais appris qu'avec tout cet argent tu devrais avoir une certaine classe ? » Je lui crachai dessus et regardai sa rage monter instantanément.

« Si seulement tu savais ce que j'ai et que tu n'as pas. » Il ricana, me poussa et fut parti. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Rapidement, j'envoyai ma lettre et sortis. Je levai la tête vers le ciel, les nuages étaient sombres…il y aurait vraiment une tempête ce soir. Je méditai sur le commentaire de Malefoy durant tout le chemin du retour vers la tour de Gryffondor. Je passai le portrait de la grosse dame alors qu'Hermione quittait la salle commune, lisant une lettre.

« Oh, tu as eu ma lettre ! »

Elle me regarda, l'air surprise elle ne s'interrompit qu'une seconde avant de fourrer le parchemin dans son sac. En replaçant une magnifique boucle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, elle tenta de sourire. Cela tenait plus de la grimace.

« Hum...Oui. »

J'attendis. Elle ne faisait que me regarder.

« Et… ? » avançai-je.

« Quoi ? » elle paraissait perplexe.

« Est-ce que tu me rejoindra ce soir à la tour d'astronomie pour parler de nous ? J'ai vraiment envie de régler ça. »

Elle hésita une seconde seulement.

« Oh, ça, oui. Hum, en fait Ronald, je ne peux pas ce soir, j'ai des devoirs en tant que préfet et je dois finir trois dissertations pour demain. » Ronald ? Depuis quand m'appelait-elle Ronald ? Elle le faisait uniquement lorsqu'elle était énervée et ne semblait pourtant pas l'être.

« Ok…donc demain ? »

« Bien sûr. » après cela, elle se sauva à travers le portrait, son énorme sac de livres se balançant derrière elle.

Je m'assis dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée en secouant la tête. J'allais fermer les yeux lorsqu'un hibou fit irruption dans la pièce et se posa sur l'un des accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, attendant une friandise avec intérêt. J'étirai doucement mon bras, faisant glisser la lettre sur la table. Je jetai un regard au nom d'Hermione griffonné sur le parchemin. Je remarquai à peine le hibou qui me picorait le bras alors que je me levais et mettais la lettre que je venais de lui écrire dans la poche arrière et gravissais les escaliers afin de pouvoir réfléchir sérieusement. De qui était la lettre qu'elle lisait ?

Plusieurs heures plus tard, et toujours confus comme pas possible, je descendis diner avec Harry, me sentant de plus en plus lugubre à mesure que la pluie martelait le château de tous les côtés. Presque tout était calme il n'y avait que le bruit de la pluie…Harry et moi étions tous les deux perdus dans nos propres pensées. Soudainement, il y eu un BANG, venant d'un couloir sombre, qui nous surpris. Nous sortîmes rapidement nos baguettes, faisant face au couloir plongé dans les ténèbres. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Malefoy apparut. Etait-il…en train de sourire ? Harry me regarda, pensant manifestement la même chose. Nous le regardâmes tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, qui, en temps normal, étaient parfaitement coiffés. Il se tourna et je crus halluciner. Pourquoi diable, Drago Malefoy souriait-il comme un imbécile ? Il n'y avait aucune intention malveillante dans son sourire, il avait l'air, humain. Il gloussa alors qu'il remettait sa cravate en place et qu'il essayait de lisser ses cheveux. Il se pavanait, et enfin, vit que nous étions là.

Un sourire paresseux s'installa sur son visage.

« Bonsoir les garçons, vous cherchez un endroit où baiser ? Vous feriez mieux de ne pas aller là-bas. » Je tournai la tête pour voir d'où il venait d'arriver. Il avança droit vers nous. « Vous sentez cette odeur de sexe sur moi ? C'est encore plus fort là. »

« Va au diable Malefoy tu sautes probablement ta propre saleté de mère. » Mais la remarque de Harry à propos de sa mère ne sembla même pas l'atteindre. Je plissai les yeux. Désormais, Malefoy me fixait, et je devais l'avouer, cela me donnait la frousse comme s'il lisait mes pensées.

« Si tu savais à quel point ce que tu dis est faux. » Et il partit, les mains dans les poches, sifflant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Harry bafouillait de confusion.

« Ne demande même pas Harry, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Nous discutâmes de l'étrange comportement de Malefoy durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Etonnamment Hermione était déjà là, magnifique comme d'habitude. Je me glissai à ses côtés et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Aussitôt, elle se crispa, me lançant un regard curieux. Je lui souris « Salut 'Mione. » Je l'embrassai sur la joue et elle se recula, leva les yeux au ciel, puis les rabaissa, je suivis son regard Malefoy avait les yeux posés sur…mon bras ? Je sentais la chaleur de son regard. C'était un regard meurtrier.

« Salut. » murmura-t-elle en gardant la tête baissée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Désormais, elle virait au rouge, je baissai les yeux et aperçut sa jupe.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et depuis quand portes-tu des jupes aussi courtes ? » Elle leva les yeux vers moi, brulant de rage.

« Oh je ne sais pas Ronald ! » s'énerva-t-elle « Tu remarques enfin que des choses sont en train de changer ? » Elle se leva précipitamment, son corps entier rougissant. J'adorais quand elle agissait ainsi. Je regardai avidement de haut en bas son corps magnifique. Malheureusement, elle le remarqua.

« Sérieusement ! C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses ? Tu ne veux faire attention à moi que lorsque tu penses avec ta queue, je n'en peux plus d'être traitée comme de la MERDE ! Tu n'as aucun respect et je mérite mieux que ça ! » Elle tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle, laissant derrière elle une centaine d'élèves aux yeux écarquillés et bouches-bées. Puis, j'entendis l'applaudissement. Il était lent et bruyant. Je pivotai la tête pour voir Malefoy, les pieds sur la table, un rictus idiot plaqué sur son visage. Je vis rouge. Je ne me sentis même pas me lever et sauter par-dessus la table avant de le faire tomber de sa chaise. Mon poing heurta une fois son visage avant que je ne sois écarté par plusieurs personnes. Je sentis mon nez craquer, il avait mis un coup dessus. Puis, je sus que nous nous battions sur le sol en pierre. Au loin, j'entendis un grondement qui devait être l'orage qui tonnait dehors, puis, tout devint noir.

Je me réveillai un petit moment plus tard, et commençai immédiatement à lutter contre ceux qui me retenaient. Je regardai derrière moi, c'était Harry qui me tenait Malefoy était à l'autre bout de la salle, tiré par Zabini. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre, sa chemise froissée à plusieurs endroits je ne devais pas avoir l'air mieux.

« Vas te faire foutre Weasley, je jure devant DIEU que quand je poserai les mains sur toi - »

Ma voix surgit de nul-part. « Ferme la Malefoy, espèce d'ordure ! »

« CA SUFFIT ! » Merde, c'était Rogue. « S'en prendre à un élève Monsieur Weasley ? Vraiment ? C'est totalement barbare. Voyons, 150 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et une retenue dans mon bureau, ce soir à vingt-deux heure. Ne soyez pas… en retard. » Il était déjà en train d'avancer vers cette stupide fouine et le tirait hors de la pièce par le bras. Harry me lâcha, me poussant déjà dans la direction opposée, arrangeant mon nez à l'aide de sa baguette tandis que nous marchions.

« Tu as perdu la tête Ron, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? C'est MALEFOY, ignore simplement cet enfoiré. »

« Je sais, je sais. » marmonnai-je, plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose. « Il a été insupportable toute la journée, son commentaire m'a fait péter un plomb. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Malefoy s'est joué de moi toute la journée, juste MOI en particulier. » Je regardai Harry, après de nombreux moments de silence, il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je. « Je connais ce regard, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

Il me regarda, les sourcils toujours froncés. « Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose n'est définitivement pas normal. »

Je pensai qu'il serait bien de lui dire à propos de ma conversation avec Malefoy et de la lettre. Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit aussitôt et devint plus suspicieux encore. « Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de la cape d'invisibilité ce soir. » murmura-t-il. Au loin, le tonnerre était de plus en plus fort. La tempête devenait plus forte.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Plus que quatre minutes avant minuit et j'aurais quitté les cachots. Rogue m'avait fait récurer les chaudrons depuis vingt-deux heure et mes mains commençaient à saigner. Quatre minutes plus tard atrocement longues, j'étais libéré et me précipitais à travers les couloirs et jetai la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry sur moi. Il aurait compris pourquoi j'étais parti sans lui. C'était une affaire personnelle…

Où regarder en premier ? Je passai devant la Grande Salle, descendis aux cuisines, contrôlai quelques couloirs sombres. Rien. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt sur le pressentiment étrange que j'avais rien dans la tour d'astronomie, rien dans les salles de cours, ni dans le couloir du troisième étage. Cela faisait une heure que je rodais et je me dirigeais vers le dortoir, quand je remarquai enfin quelque chose d'anormal. Je l'entendis, en réalité, le mince bruit presque perdu dans le claquement du tonnerre. C'était un léger couinement venant d'une des armures juste à côté. Pourquoi étais-je aussi stupide parfois ? La salle sur demande était juste là. J'avançai à tâtons dans l'obscurité le long du mur, la pluie semblait tomber encore plus fortement que jamais. Je me pressai contre la pierre froide au bout du couloir et regardai autour de moi le plus discrètement possible. Le long couloir était sombre, sauf au niveau de la gigantesque fenêtre au bout du mur, jetant une étrange lueur sur les armures et sur leurs grandes ombres lugubres.

A part cela, c'était vide. Je jetai un regard à ma montre il était presque une heure et quart. Il était vraiment temps pour moi d'aller me coucher, demain était un jour important, je devais parler à –

« Hermione. » grogna une voix grave. Je me cognai la tête. Je remarquai une des ombres des armures bouger légèrement. Il y avait des gens là-bas. Hermione y était ? Puis, j'entendis sa voix.

« Une seconde, je te jure, j'ai entendu quelque chose. On ne peut pas juste aller dans la salle sur demande ? » Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? La personne avec elle parla à nouveau d'une voix rauque.

« Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps et je sais que toi non plus. » Soudain, il y eut un grand silence, coupé par des gémissements provenant d'Hermione. Mon estomac se retourna, avec qui était-elle et que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? Ils émergèrent de l'ombre, deux corps enchevêtrés, essayant d'être aussi proche l'un de l'autre que possible, se battant pour dominer. Leurs lèvres s'écrasaient sur celles de l'autre, encore et encore, dans une passion féroce. Ils se poussèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il la plaque contre le mur. Pendant l'impact, il y eu un flash d'électricité dans le ciel et je le vis. Ma bouche était tellement sèche et mes mains se crispaient tellement fort que je pouvais sentir le sang battre dans mes articulations. C'était Drago Malefoy. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, mon esprit s'engourdissait avec la rage. Mais mes pieds ne bougeaient pas, bien que mon corps criait en signe de protestation. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était les regarder, en me tenant là, inconnu dans l'ombre.

Elle était belle à en avoir le cœur brisé tandis que son corps s'arquait contre le corps du blond, elle gémissait contre sa bouche et ses mains la touchaient de partout saisissant ses cuisses soyeuses, faisant courir ses doigt dans ses boucles. Je pouvais sentir mes mains bruler, souhaitant que ce soit moi avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais réagi ainsi avec moi. Au moment où elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes, il continua d'embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou alors qu'elle essayait de formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Drago, quelqu'un va finir par nous voir. »

« J'emmerde tout le monde, surtout ce truc pathétique que tu appelles petit-ami. Je le buterai s'il venait encore à te toucher. »

Elle commença à protester. Il l'a fit taire en prenant son menton entre ses long doigts fins et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu es à moi. » Je retins mon souffle, attendant de me réveiller, attendant que ce cauchemar s'évapore, mais elle hocha lentement la tête, confirmant qu'il disait vrai. Mon cœur se brisa. Morceau par morceau, Drago Malefoy était en train de me tuer. Chaque regard qu'il lui lançait, chaque baiser, chaque caresse… Je pouvais sentir mon esprit exploser dans une atroce douleur. Mais mes yeux étaient collés, sans tenir compte d'autre chose, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder.

Ses mains délicates lui avaient retiré son pull et ses doigts dévoilaient lentement la peau en-dessous du bouton en bas de sa chemise. Sa cravate pendait lâchement autour de son cou et elle tira brusquement dessus, amenant ses lèvres contre les siennes. La foudre frappait, éclairait le couloir si souvent que les pires moments étaient lorsqu'ils étaient engloutis par l'obscurité où j'entendais uniquement ses lèvres alors qu'elles se déplaçaient sur sa chair où j'avais juste à écouter et à imaginer. Je vis la langue d'Hermione glisser sur la lèvre inférieure de Malefoy et la pincer, il grogna à nouveau, cette fois-ci en lui remontant sa jupe et en dirigeant ses mains vers son sous-vêtement. J'entendis une déchirure et le malheureux bout de tissus tomber au sol.

« Tu es tellement trempée pour moi. » murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle gémissait et ses doigts remontèrent encore plus sa jupe et frottèrent sa peau douce avant de disparaitre en elle. D'où j'étais je pouvais voir comment il la caressait et le désir dans ses yeux. Maintenant, elle le suppliait de lui en donner plus ma petite-amie suppliait mon ennemi de la faire jouir. Je me sentais devenir fou, jusqu'à quand pourrai-je tenir ? Malefoy lui ouvrit sa chemise d'une seule main dispersant des boutons de tous les côtés, puis, il s'agenouilla, la prenant dans sa bouche. Sa langue la léchait, encore et encore, dans de lents mouvements alors que ses doigts pompaient à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle jurait et lui tirait les cheveux, son corps tremblant. Dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber, étouffant ses cris et ses gémissements. Elle fit courir ses mains sur son corps, murmurant à Malefoy ce qu'elle voulait lui faire. Son corps n'en pouvait plus et je la vis jouir, son liquide dégoulinant dans sa bouche alors qu'il la retenait par les fesses, ne la laissant pas s'échapper. J'eu l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir, ma peau me brûlait comme si des milliers d'aiguille se plantaient dedans, partout sauf dans mes yeux. Elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur, tous deux respiraient bruyamment. Je la regardai se goûter elle-même sur les lèvres du blond, l'attrapant par la nuque, ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Je voulais que cela s'arrête, j'avais besoin de cette libération. Mon Dieu, faite que cela s'arrête. Ils se relevèrent tandis qu'elle lui déboutonnait son pantalon. Sa respiration était saccadée alors qu'il tenait devant elle, hypnotisé. Elle bougea rapidement des doigts et fit tomber son pantalon au sol, à ce stade ils étaient pratiquement nus. Elle le prit en main et commença à le caresser, il renversa sa tête en arrière, en extase, et se tint aux hanches d'Hermione. « Granger, tu me rends fou. » souffla-t-il.

« Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille. » elle lui sourit et se mis à genoux. Je ne pus retenir le cri de rage qui naissait dans ma gorge. Je m'étouffais avec ma langue. Je dus révéler ma présence car à ce moment précis je vis Malefoy se tendre et il tourna doucement la tête en direction de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Elle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à lui donner du plaisir à l'aide de sa bouche. Il y eu un nouvel éclair et je vis son rictus. Il savait que c'était moi. Il se pencha et la remit doucement sur ses pieds.

« Je ne peux pas attendre une seule seconde de plus, je te veux. Maintenant. »

Elle me trompait avec de putain de Drago Malefoy lisait SES lettres portait des jupes courtes pour LUI. Etait-ce vraiment ce que je méritais ? Son souffle se perdit dans sa gorge quand il la plaqua contre le mur, poussant en elle avec besoin, ce fut à ce même moment que je tombai à genoux. Elle se tortilla contre lui, mais il l'immobilisa rapidement, la torturant avec ses lents vas-et-viens.

« Putain Drago, arrête de me faire languir. » gémit-elle en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Il lui retira rapidement sa jupe et son soutient gorge, pour son propre plaisir ou peut-être ma propre souffrance. Il rentra en elle, encore et encore, doucement mais avec force, leurs têtes se touchant alors que le plaisir dans leurs yeux brûlait dans ceux de l'autre. Ils étaient fiévreux elle lui mordit l'épaule et enfonça ses ongles dans son dos alors qu'il accélérait le rythme. Je pouvais entendre à quel point elle mouillait pour lui. Elle glissa le long du mur à cause du voile de transpiration qui s'était déposé sur eux. Malefoy la porta, se déplaça droit vers la pièce en face de laquelle j'étais agenouillé et allongea le corps nu d'Hermione à quelques mètres de moi. Il lui grimpa dessus et continua de la dévorer. Je voulais tendre la main et l'attraper. J'étais en train de mourir. Son mouvement soudain me surpris lorsqu'elle le retourna sur le dos et commença à le chevaucher. Ses magnifiques cheveux, et son corps, fin, défini, bougeaient érotiquement, magnifique…c'était comme une danse. Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette facette d'elle avant. Mon regard voyagea de ses yeux clos à ses lèvres entrouvertes, descendit de son cou fin à sa poitrine ferme. Il continua son voyage de son ventre plat à ses hanches fines. Sa peau parfaite commença à se couvrir d'ecchymoses quand deux mains musclée l'attrapèrent, probablement comme pour sa propre santé mentale qui lui échappait. Elle accéléra ses vas-et-viens lorsqu'il glissa sa main et frotta son intimité. Son corps musclé et les mouvements souples d'Hermione se mouvaient ensemble comme un tout. Elle geignait et gémissait, et là, la dernière partie intacte de mon cœur s'embrasa. Elle criait son prénoù, son orgasme la renversant, suivi une seconde plus tard par Malefoy.

« Putain tu es magnifique. » Il l'embrassait partout, la serrant tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait la briser. Ils étaient allongés là, haletants et s'embrassant. Je fus comme paralysé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, riant et souriant, taquinant l'autre. Finalement, ils se mirent à avancer vers moi, mais il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui caressait le visage.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Elle rayonnait alors qu'il se pencha pour un nouveau baiser langoureux.

Elle sourit et partit silencieusement, le bruit de ses pas s'effaçant et disparaissant, couverts par la tempête qui faisait rage. Malefoy regarda autour de lui et sourit à nouveau. Je crus qu'il allait m'arracher la cape, se moquer de moi. J'étais déjà mort de toute façon, cela aurait-il de n'importance ? C'était ma faute, mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait que la jalousie me dévorait, des images me hanteraient pour toujours. Il commença à s'éloigner et murmura doucement.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Weasley. » Et il était partit.

J'aurais voulu que quelqu'un m'arrête. Mais il était désormais impossible de faire marche arrière.


End file.
